1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication systems. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for modification and transmission of intelligent network service data and/or service data parameters by means of another telecommunication network.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, operators of both wired and mobile telephone networks commonly provide a wide variety of optional or otherwise-available services to their subscribers, such for example as permanent or remotely controlled call transfer, call waiting, suppression of number display (i.e. calling number blocking), advance notice of billing to the subscriber, and like services. These services are generally available at the option of the subscriber, so that the subscriber can decide if and when to use each service. In addition, intelligent network systems utilize a number of other parameters that are preferably modified directly by the subscriber without requiring action by the teleoperator or service provider which would necessitate the use of customer service resources.
In one known system the parameters of intelligent network services are remotely modified via the Internet; this implementation requires, however, that the user have Internet access. Another prior art solution uses a menu service based on tone frequency signals that the user is prompted to input, but relies on a difficult user interface and is slow in use. Moreover, long numerical sequences such as those commonly used in such systems are difficult to visualize, and the SSP centers employed in intelligent network applications are usually able to identify tone frequency signals during call setup but not during the ensuing or resulting call.
The known CAMEL (Customized Applications for Mobile Network Enhanced Logic) architecture utilizes a USSD (Unstructured Supplementary Service Data) based user interface to provide operator-specific intelligent network services, even for subscribers who have moved outside of or beyond the mobile communication network of their home operator under the international roaming system. USSD operations can be used to transmit unstructured supplementary service data between a mobile station and the telecommunication network. The USSD-based user interface that is utilized in conjunction with the CAMEL architecture requires that the service control point (SCP) of the mobile communication network support the MAP (Mobile Application Part) interface in question.